Bukimina Kyoudai
by Kato Banko
Summary: Bankotsu comienza a llorar repentinamente durante la noche y la unica persona que puede ayudarlo con su problema es Jakotsu...no quedo tan yaoi pero es tierno


Bueno ,este no es como todos mis fics porke la historia no se me ocurrio a mi si no ke me paso hace poco XD es un caso de la vida real y trate de no cambiar nada...sólo los nombres y los lugares porke es obvio...espero ke les guste :3

**Bukimina Kyoudai**

Nuevamente estaban vivos, todos y cada uno de ellos en esa noche callada y costelada...los siete hombres más problemáticos de aquella época se encontraban en medio de la nada, en un pueblo abandonado sin siquiera saber quien les había entregado la vida otra vez, se quedaron allí pensando y meditando sin hablar entre ellos durante varios minutos hasta que el líder comenzó a caminar,automáticamente todos lo siguieron. Llegaron a una casa, entraron y se acomodaron con calma, aun habían muebles y camas por lo que podían pasar la noche en ese sitio, muchos conversaban y hasta se reían pero quien no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra era Bankotsu, todos le preguntaban cosas en busca de una respuesta o aunque sea un gesto pero no obtenían nada, tenía la mirada perdida, estaba hundido en sus pensamientos mientras permanecía con esa expresión triste y melancólica.

Las habitaciones eran tres, Kyoukotsu se quedó solo en una por motivos obvios, Mukotsu, Renkotsu y Ginkotsu dormirían en otra y en la que quedaba dormirían Suikotsu, Jakotsu y Bankotsu, ya era media noche y Jakotsu no podía dormir, estaba preocupado por su líder a quien jamás había visto deprimido, pensó en hablarle pero sentía algo de miedo porque no quería hacerlo enojar o parecer entrometido, de pronto un extraño sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos...provenía de la cama de Bankotsu, se sentó en la cama para oir mejor y notó que aquello eran los sollozos de su joven líder

-Aniki...-susurró, impactado ante lo que oía y Bankotsu comenzó a llorar a gritos dándole la espalda a Jakotsu, fue tan fuerte que Suikotsu se despertó preocupado, hasta Ginkotsu que se encontraba en otra habitación llegó para saber que estaba ocurriendo

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntaba Suikotsu al ver el desesperado llanto del joven, ninguno se atrevía a abrazarlo

-Aniki...¿por qué llora?-se limitó a preguntarle Jakotsu pero no respondió, seguía llorando amargamente, los tres lo observaban tratando de imaginar un motivo coherente para ese repentino llanto

-N...no me obligues...a decirlo-alcanzó a pronunciar Bankotsu entre lágrimas que mojaban todo su rostro y no lo dejaban hablar del todo bien, pasó varios minutos así, tratando de hablar pero en cuanto las palabras salían de su boca eran ahogadas por un nuevo torrente de fuertes lágrimas que lo llevaban a hundir la cara entre sus brazos para ocultar aquel dolor que llevaba en su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo, bastó que su mirada se cruzara con la de Jakotsu para que este último entendiera el mensaje

-Por favor...déjenme solo con aniki-dijo fuerte y claro mirando a Suikotsu y Ginkotsu con seriedad

-Pero...-Suikotsu estaba demasiado preocupado como para irse así como así dejando a Bankotsu

-Por favor, sólo serán unos minutos-le rogó a sus compañeros quienes se retiraron de la habitación lentamente, a penas cerraron la puerta Jakotsu se acercó a su líder quien se aferró a sus ropas con mucho dolor llorando con más fuerza aun

-Jakotsu...-dijo con un hilo de voz, su compañero lo abrazaba con dulzura para que se desahogara, tiraba de su yukata con mucha fuerza sin decir nada hasta que pasados varios minutos se decidió a hablar-nunca volveremos a estar todos juntos verdad?

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-preguntó Jakotsu, acariciando el desordenado cabello del joven

-No he sido capaz de unirlos...la verdad es que aunque estemos todos juntos nuestros corazones están muy separados y no sé que hacer...-no pudo seguir ya que nuevamente las lágrimas fueron más fuertes que él, cada palabra le dolía más que la anterior ya que venían directamente de su corazón

-Es imposible que todos nos llevemos bien, es normal que la gente se pelee-le explicaba acercando el cuerpo de su líder al suyo para que se calmara pero parecía que cada vez el llanto era más intenso

-Lo sé...pero es tan injusto, me gustaría tener el poder para unirlos...para cuidarlos a cada uno de ustedes en todo momento...muchas veces me siento responsable de lo que les ocurre-confesó Bankotsu de una vez entre más lágrimas que no se acababan

-Eso lo tengo claro, no es necesario que me lo diga-sonrió levemente mientras abrazaba con más fuerza aun al pequeño

-Esta es la tercera vez que resucitamos...ya he permitido que todos mueran dos veces, no he sido capaz de cuidarlos...¿qué puedo hacer para ser un mejor líder?-se preguntaba el joven quien comenzó a sentirse avergonzado al ver la ropa de Jakotsu empapada por sus lágrimas

-Aniki, escúcheme...no es sano que piense en todas esas cosas, no es su responsabilidad, es decir, usted es el líder pero todos nosotros ya somos adultos que saben cuidarse, si hemos muerto es por nuestros descuidos o por cualquier cosa, menos por su culpa...-cuando Jakotsu dijo esto, Bankotsu sintió como varias gotas caían sobre su cabello, una tras otra lentamente, no se necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar que eran lágrimas

-P...pero...no sé como dejar de sentirme así...-continuaba con su triste llanto

-Sólo dediquese a pensar en usted, ya ve como todos nos preocupamos mucho ahora...tal vez la mejor manera de ayudarnos en _ayudándose usted mismo primero_-en ese instante Bankotsu detuvo su llanto, subió la cabeza para mirar a Jakotsu quien sonreía para él a pesar de las lágrimas que cubrían su rostro

-Lo siento...-se disculpó el joven tratando de limpiar la ropa de Jakotsu

-No se preocupe, no es nada-miró fijamente a Bankotsu con dulzura-¿no quiere beber un poco de té para calmarse?-preguntó Jakotsu y su compañero simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

En aquella casa también había quedado una cocina pero les hacía falta el agua, la consiguieron al encontrar un río cerca de allí

-¿Ya se siente mejor?-preguntó Jakotsu, sonriendo ampliamente, no se le notaba que había estado llorando a diferencia de su líder quien aun tenía la cara mojada y roja

-Un poco...-respondió Bankotsu mientras tomaba su té, esa noche se quedaron conversando hasta las tres de la madrugada, terminaron riendo y confesando algunas cosas para aprovechar la confianza de aquella noche fría...y terminaron durmiendo juntos, abrazados y sonriendo.

Al día siguiente todos notaron que algo había cambiado en Bankotsu, sus gestos, sus palabras, sus sonrisas...pero ninguno se atrevió a preguntar, ni siquiera Ginkotsu y Suikotsu quienes se fueron a dormir preocupados al presenciar el espectáculo de la noche anterior, el único que entendía este cambio era Jakotsu y esa experiencia quedó grabada en la mente de ambos como un recuerdo de la confianza que recuperaron ese día y por supuesto, del lazo que los unirá para siempre.

Fin

Aaaay xd esta experiencia cambio mi vida, tenia ke dedicarle un fic...hace mucho ke no lloraba tanto uwuU kise dejarlo como algo yaoi por los personajes pero la persona ke me consolo ese dia fue mi hermana xd asi ke me comprometo a escribir un fic yaoi lemon de Bankotsu y Jakotsu cuando tenga tiempo :9 dejen review si les gusto ^^


End file.
